Who are you ?
by Kamiy
Summary: Thomas est envoyé dans le Labyrinthe. Il fais connaissance avec Newt, et il a l'impression de le connaître. Et si c'était le cas ? Newtmas
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : What the Hell ?!**

Thomas se réveilla dans un endroit plongé dans le noir. Il ne savait où il était, ni qui il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, là maintenant, c'est qu'il était enfermé dans un espèce ascenseur. Vue que cet endroit sentait le renfermé et l'humidité.

Le sol s'ébranla sous lui. Il montait, de plus en plus vite. Et bientôt il allait heurter un plafond. Il fut prit d'une panique insurmontable.

Il allait mourir ?! Mais il est encore jeune ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fais pour mériter cela ! Il a peur. Il a tellement peur qu'il tombe par terre, contre la grille. Mais merde, en plus de ça il est dans une cage ? Enfin bref, il s'en fichait pour le moment. C'est pas comme-ci il allait sûrement finir pour mort, écrasé contre un plafond, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien, apparemment ce ne fût pas pour aujourd'hui. A son plus grand soulagement, l'ascenseur s'arrêta à temps, tandis qu'une horrible alarme faisait vriller ses tympans. Des portes au dessus de lui s'ouvrèrent et le soleil se mit à l'éblouir de tout ses rayons. Ses oreilles sifflaient, il était trempé de sueur de la tête au pied et ses yeux menaçaient de cramer après ce soudain changement de luminosité.

La cage trembla et il devina bien vite que quelqu'un venait de sauter à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Il vit alors un grand gaillard, debout devant lui, le regardant avec insistance.

« Pas trop secoué ? Allez amène toi le nouveau ! »

Il fût soulevé par Monsieur Grosbras et heurta le sol dur et froid. Son regard se posa sur chacun des garçons debout devant lui rapidement, sauf sur un d'entre eux, et un seul.

Un blondinet. Il lui disait quelque chose. Vraiment. Mais bon, à quoi bon essayer de se souvenir quand on a décidé de vous les effacer ? Telle est la question.

Il se tira bien vite de ses pensées en se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Mais bordel, où est-ce qu'il avait atterri ?! Et que faisait-il entouré de parfaits inconnus ?! Pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien ?!

Pris d'un stress soudain, il se leva rapidement en n'hésitant pas à pousser quelques personnes sur son passage et partit en sprint dans la grande étendue d'herbe qui se présentait face à lui. Il entendit à peine un mec crier un truc comme quoi il était un coureur. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il courrait vite. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

Il commençait à perdre son souffle et ses pieds n'étaient presque plus en coordonnés l'un avec l'autre.

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol tandis que le groupe derrière lui avait explosé de rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il fût jeté comme un vulgaire déchet dans le gnouf. Il regarda au-delà d'où il était et aperçut les alentours.

Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour survivre dans un tel endroit.

Mais il ne put continuer de contempler les horizons, car une fine silhouette se dressa devant lui.

Il sursauta et tomba dans le fond de la fosse. Mais il se sentit un peu bête. Devant lui se dressait le petit blond aux yeux dorés de tout à l'heure. Thomas fût absorbé par les orbes dorés du blondinet, pour lequel ce fût aussi le cas, apparemment.

Mais le contact visuel prit fin, laissant place à la douce et claire voix de son interlocuteur.

« Ça va le bleu, t'as fais bon voyage ? » demanda le petit blond, un sourire collé au visage.  
« Euh... Ouais... Ça peut aller... » Affirma Thomas, ne regardant plus le charmant jeune homme. Il ne voulait passer pour un faible.  
« - Je m'appelle Newt. Et toi ? Tu sais des choses sur toi, qui tu es ?  
-Je... Je sais seulement que je m'appelle Thomas, mais c'est tout. Où je suis ? Je ne comprend rien...  
-Je vais t'expliquer. » Conclut Newt en lui tendant la main, pour le faire venir à lui.

Et Thomas lui saisit la main.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Leave me alone !**

Thomas était complètement absorbé par lui. Newt.

Ce gars, n'était pas comme les autres. Il était sûre qu'ils se connaissaient avant tout ça. Et, pour être franc, il était déçu de ne pas en savoir plus. Parce-que Newt était le genre de gars mignon, intelligent, posé et calme. Il avait une bouille adorable, des yeux sombres comme la nuit -on voyait même parfois quelques étoiles dans ses orbes noires. Si si ! Je vous jure ! -, et toujours accompagné de ses cheveux couleurs blés ébouriffés comme pas possible.

Sa démarche boitillante l'intriguait, mais ça ne retirais pas du tout son charme. D'ailleurs, ça rajoutait même un côté mystérieux chez lui.  
Oui, en fait, à ses yeux Newt était parfait.

… Et oui, c'est dans ces moments là que Thomas doutait de son orientation sexuelle.

« Eh, Thomas ! Tu comptes me regarder de haut en bas comme tu le fais là encore longtemps ? » Lança Newt, avec un rire dans la voix et un magnifique sourire.

Et voilà que Thomas devint rouge cramoisi, en bégayant un petit « désolé » . Merde, était-il si... Pas discret ?

Après ce malentendu, Newt expliqua la vie des blocards, les règles qui étaient établies et ce qu'il ce passait derrière les grands et hauts murs du Labyrinthe, toujours un esquissant un petit sourire de temps en temps, qui faisait littéralement craquer Thomas.

Mais tout ça fût fini, pour le plus grand malheur de Thomas. Mais il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, vue qu'il eut comme compagnie un petit garçon, nommé Chuck. A peine 13 ans, d'après Thomas. Chuck parlait sans arrêt ! Il ne laissait pas le temps à Thomas de répondre à ses question, il enchaînait avec le reste de tout son charabia !

Thomas abandonna bien vite, et décida donc d'aller voir ce fameux labyrinthe de plus près. Mais, bien évidemment, le petit le suivait, en lui répétant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer.

Mais Thomas s'en fichait. Il voulait en savoir plus, curieux comme il est.

« Eh ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de regarder qui l'interpellait qu'il fût poussé violemment contre le sol. Il se releva bien vite et foudroya du regard celui qui lui avais fais ça.

Gally.

« On va mal commencer, toi et moi. » Lança Gally, d'un ton froid et menaçant.

« Lâche moi, merde ! » Lui répondit Thomas, un peu trop brutalement.

« -Tu viens d'arriver et tu te prends pour le patron ?

-Parce-que c'est toi le patron, peut-être ?!  
-STOP ! »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Gally. Non, loin de là. Il le savait car, cette voix, il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille.

C'était Newt.

« -Bordel Gally, à quoi tu joues ?!

-Mais c'est pas moi Newt ! C'est le bleu !

-Il s'appelle Thomas ! Et maintenant, laisse-le.

-Pourquoi tu le protèges tant, je peux savoir ?

-Laisse Tommy en dehors de ça, c'est tout.

-Tommy ? Ah ouais, je vois. » Conclut Gally avant de retourner avec les bâtisseurs.

Newt fit de même, mais avec une petit différence.

Il rougissait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpater 3 : You and me, only.**

Tout s'était déroulé lentement ensuite pour Thomas, car quand Newt était absent, il se sentait vide. Il s'ennuyait.

Newt avait ce don de pouvoir chambouler Thomas juste en souriant. Et oui, le jeune homme était complètement sous le charme du blondinet. Il l'aimait, en fait. Il ne pouvait pas être près de Newt dans rougir, ou ne plus avoir le contrôle de lui-même. Il tremblait sans arrêt et avait peur de faire la moindre connerie -bah ouais, vaut mieux pas se ridiculiser face à notre amour- .

Donc, pour éviter ce genre de choses, il s'assit derrière un tronc d'arbre, non loin du feu de camp qu'avait allumé les blocards pour l'arrivée du nouveau. Il voulait être seul.

Et apparemment, son petit blondinet n'était pas de cet avis.

« Eh Tommy ! » Cria Newt, l'air joyeux.

Thomas se mit à rougir juste en entendant Newt l'appeler par un petit nom. Il était mal barré.

« Salut Newt..! » Bégaya Thomas.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, seul ?

-Je... Je ne connais encore personne ici.

-Donc je suis personne pour toi ? Ria doucement Newt.

-Tu es sans doute la personne la plus importante à mes yeux ici, donc non tu n'es pas ''personne'' pour moi. » Lança-t-il, sans vraiment réfléchir.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Thomas vira au rouge bordeaux et sentit une vive chaleur sur sa nuque. Et disons que le feu derrière lui ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Il savait que Newt était assis à côté de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'informations puisqu'il avait les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qu'il tordait sous la panique.

« Toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Tommy... »

Ledit Tommy sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Newt, et se décida finalement à lever la tête pour regarde l'être aimé. Et à la grande surprise de Thomas, il rougissait. Son habituel sourire d'ange plaqué au visage.

Ses cheveux désordonnés volants sous la brise légère du soir, ses yeux dorés en amandes avaient le reflet du feu qui dansait derrière eux. Newt avait un visage enfantin qui renforçait son côté adorable, et des lèvres fines. Et son regard se stoppa sur les lèvres de l'être adorable qui se tenait à côté de lui. Elles paraissaient douces, ses lèvres.

Et Thomas voulut embrasser Newt, pour 3578ème fois de la journée.

Il sentit quelque chose frôler sa main, et des doigts entrelacer les siens.

A ce contact, son cœur rata un battement. Il regarda alors à qui appartenait donc cette main.

Newt ?!

…

Newt ?

…

Newt.

…

Newt !?

Quand il releva la tête, il vit l'homme de ses rêves s'approcher de lui.

Mais pas plus près, car notre coureur que l'on  .RE n'était apparemment pas de cet avis non plus.

« Alors, beau blond ! Tu ne me le présentes pas le p'tit nouveau ? » Lança un Minho enjoué.

Il sentit la main de Newt s'éloigner de la sienne.

Putain.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde !  
Première fois que je vous parle, on remarquera._

 _Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration et surtout pas le temps. J'espère quand-même le chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Je l'ai fait un peu plus long que les autres, pour me pardonner !:3_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment chou !_

 _A vrai dire, je n'avais pas penser à publier cette fanfic avant, de peur que ça ne plaise à personne._

 _Mais VRAIMENT merci ! J'avais pas confiance en moi :3_

 _Répondons ! ^^ :_

 _Pulcotinette :_

 _Merci beaucoup de l'avoir prévenue, la faute est réparée._

 _Je voulais que Minho fasse rager les lecteurs, en fait ! Donc, je pourrais dire TANT MIEUX ! XD_

 _Kissou :3_

 _Naws you :_

 _Parce-que Minho est fabulous._

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

 **Chapitre 4 : Damn it**

Thomas avait rêvé. Enfin, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas des rêves, mais des flashbacks. De son passé, certainement. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le tracasse, là. C'est que Newt était dans les « flashbacks » de son ancienne vie. Il l'entendait rire de sa voix claire. Ils se voyaient, eux deux, main dans la main. Ou tout simplement en train de se câliner. Et il ne comprenait pas ! Puis après tout, c'est peut-être son esprit qui lui joue des tours.

Mais là n'est pas son problème, en ce moment.

Il en avait tout simplement marre.

Depuis ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir, Newt n'était pas venu lui reparler. Cela faisait maintenant presque 2 jours que son petit blondinet l'esquivait et Thomas n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait besoin de la présence de Newt, bon sang ! … Bon, ok, il voulait un peu plus que de l'amitié avec le blond. Mais on ne peut pas avoir tout ce que l'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref.

En ce moment même, Newt était en train de travailler à côté de lui. Il ne lui parlait pas, évidemment.

Thomas aurais voulu crier de rage, sauter sur Newt et l'embrasser fougueusement devant tout les blocards. Mais, il renonça très vite, se rendant compte que c'était pas une bonne idée du tout.

Il se contenta donc de regarder Newt travailler, assis par terre. Il n'avait tout bonnement pas envie de bosser alors qu'il y avait une chaleur abominable.

Bon, ça c'est l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé. En vérité, c'était surtout parce-que il était déboussolé. Pourquoi ? La personne qu'il aimait ne lui parlait plus. Et Dieu sait à quel point ça fait mal.

« Bon, tu comptes rester planté là à rien faire, tocard ? »

Il sursauta, le silence avait gagné son esprit peu de temps avant.

Thomas voulut lui demander pourquoi il l'esquivait depuis maintenant 10 heures, mais se retint. C'est pas très discret comme question.

« Va chercher du fumier, tu nous seras plus utile. » Dit Newt avant de lancer un panier et une pelle à Thomas, qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

Alors Thomas partit dans la forêt, en grognant de mécontentement. Il est aussi incapable que ça ? Bah en même temps, comment voulez-vous vous concentrer quand un blondinet sexy se tient devant vous ?

Sa jambe heurta quelque chose. Il descendit son regard vers l'objet qui est entré en collision avec sa jambe, et vit que c'était une tombe. Dessus, il y avait écrit « Georges ».  
Il se demanda alors, comme ce type a bien pu mourir, mais fut vite interrompu par une respiration saccadée. Ca venait de derrière lui.  
Thomas se tourna, curieux. Et fut surpris que ce n'était que Ben, un coureur.

« Salut.. Toi c'est Ben, non ? » Dit alors Thomas, essayant d'entamer une conversation avec le nouveau venu.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Ben n'avait pas l'air d'être en pleines formes. Il respirait toujours aussi fort, et tout ses membres tremblaient.

« ...Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il

Toujours pas de réponse. Thomas commençait à être ennuyé de tout ça, et eut envie de faire demi-tour .

Mais il n'eut à peine le temps de bouger, que Ben lui bondit dessus, essayant de l'étrangler.

Thomas essayait de hurler, de se débattre, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ben avait vraiment beaucoup de force, et bouger était presque impossible.

Cependant, il réussit à trouver un objet solide et frappa Ben avec. Celui-ci lâcha prise.  
Thomas en profita pour s'enfuir, mais savait que Ben le pourchassait, vraiment déterminé à mettre fin aux jours du nouveaux.

Thomas hurla des milliers d'appels à l'aide, de plus en plus fort, en espérant que n'importe qui l'entende.

Il arriva dans la clairière et sentit le corps de Ben s'écraser contre lui. Il tomba alors au sol, se débattant toujours pour s'échapper de l'emprise du coureur.

Il abandonna, n'ayant plus de force.

Soudainement, le poids du corps de Ben disparut. Il se leva et vit Newt avec une pelle. Il l'avait sauvé. Newt était son sauveur.

Il aurait voulu le remercier mille fois, mais Newt partit aider les autres à emmener Ben dans la fosse. Il ne lui avait pas parlé...

Newt l'esquivait toujours.


End file.
